Shinrōgumi
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: When Kurogane, one of the commanders of the Shinrougumi finds Fai at the scene of a massacre he takes him back to headquarters. Little does he know that Fai might hold the key to ending the civil war. AU based off Shinsengumi, shonen ai, KuroFai
1. Prologue: Hiding

_Disclaimer: If you think I'm a member of Clamp you're crazier than I am. So bear that in mind if you decide to read any more chapters cos I can't be bothered to keep saying it over and over again. _

Shinrōgumi

Prologue - Hiding

Yūi was thrust into one of the many secret compartments hidden around their home by Fai as they heard the men approaching the house. Their father's position in support of the Shogun and his contributions to the Shinrōgumi made them a frequent target of the rebels. So far they had been lucky in avoiding any damage to either themselves or their property. But the fear that something could happen to one of them had prompted his father to have the compartments installed. All he could do was hope that Fai, his mother and father would make it to one of the others in time.

Through the small cracks in the wood he could make out nothing but he could still hear. He could hear them break in, hear them attacking his family and he could hear one voice in the silence that followed. A smooth, quiet voice that Fai knew belonged to a dangerous man. A man much more dangerous than those that had been making the clamour moments before. He heard the sound of a blade fall for one last time followed by retreating footsteps and casual conversation between the men.

He had heard everything but had been unable to do anything but remain cowering and hidden.

He didn't know how long he had remained hidden but when he crawled out there was nothing but corpses before him. A few he didn't recognise but there was no mistaking the bodies of his family.

The beautiful blond hair of his mother and Fai stained red with blood. He reached out to touch their faces staining his fingers with their blood. He put his stained fingers to his hair, making it match theirs.

All he could do was take Fai's body into his arms and weep.

_This is set in a period that's pretty much the same as the end of the Tokugawa shogunate. The Shinrōgumi are based on an actual group of samurai that policed Kyoto called the Shinsengumi. As for the name Shinrōgumi it's kind of a play on a couple of different things. The Shinsengumi were also known as the Miburō (Wolves of Mibu) and the kanji for wolf happens to be the last kanji in Syaoran's name (it just has some funny reading I've never come across before) so that ties it all back to TRC. Shinsengumi translates roughly to New Chosen Group so using the same kanji except for sen Shinrōgumi translates to New Wolf Group. For those of you that followed that explanation, well done, you guys deserve cookies cos I'm incoherent. _

_Ok, I'm gonna explain everyone's positions in the group now so I don't have to do another large ramble at the start of the next chapter._

_Commanders: Kurogane, Seishirō and Yasha. These guys founded the group and are in charge overall._

_Division leaders (in order, 1__st__-10__th__): F__ū__ma, Subaru, Kamui, Ashura (from Shura), D__ō__meki, T__ō__ya, Kendappa (otherwise known as Amaterasu, I've chosen to use her RG Veda name because I see Amaterasu as her title like Tsukuyomi is Tomoyo's so it feels weird to use it as a regular name), Sorata, Arashi and Kusanagi. These each lead groups of men in terms of taking them out into combat, training and so on._

_Pages: Syaoran and Ryūō. These two wait on the commanders since they're not old enough to actually fight. When they get old enough they can join a division. I'm fairly sure the Shinsengumi had pages but I'm not sure about the age restriction thing in terms of fighting. It's just something I made up._

_Spies: Sōma and Yuzuriha. These two are the sneaky ninjas._

_Kitchen staff: Sakura, Tomoyo, Watanuki and Yukito. Quite clearly these guys cook for everyone. _

_So on to the first chapter if you've enjoyed this little prologue and apologies for the giant ramble. If there's anything you're not clear about by all means feel free to mention it in a review (subtle hint) or send me a message. I'll do my best to clear up anything that I've done a poor job explaining here. _

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter? _


	2. Blood

Shinrōgumi

Blood

Kurogane was glad he'd gone out with the 1st division. He had helped to found the group to fight for what he believed in and to protect those that were only trying to live their life everyday. Unfortunately being a founding member he had found himself getting caught up in the politics involved and day to day running of the group. He had needed to see battle for a few months.

They were returning to the base, he and Fūma mounted on horseback while the division members marched behind them. It was the horses that noticed the trouble first. Their steps becoming hesitant told him and Fūma something was wrong. They both began to keep an eye out on the houses.

From the road's slightly raised position it was easy to see the crowd that was gathered around one of the further houses. Even from their distance they recognised it as the Flourite residence.

The Flourite's were a wealthy merchant family. They often made financial contributions to the group. That such a large crowd was gathered round their house made him anxious. The two of them rode ahead leaving the division members to quicken their pace to catch up.

They dismounted and made their way through the crowd that parted for them as they saw the distinctive uniform. The coppery smell of blood hit them before they entered the house. He knew it was this smell that had caused the horses to react. They had a keen sense for anything that was slightly amiss so it was only natural that they would have noticed this first.

Kurogane wasn't shocked to see the bodies of the Flourites amongst the bodies of the Choshu and Satsuma samurai as they entered the house. It had been a concern of his, Seishirō and Yasha's for some time that the Flourites could be attacked because of the financial contributions they made. The three of them had offered to provide a guard for them but Flourite had turned the offer down as he didn't want to draw more attention to himself and Seishirō had told him and Yasha to not push the issue so it had been dropped.

Kurogane was going to have words with Seishirō about that but his concern now was to find Flourite's sons. He and Fūma began to search but it didn't take them long to find the two boys. They were hidden under a table, the live boy holding the dead body of his mirror image.

Kurogane held his hand out for the boy to take. Red, tear-rimmed eyes looked back at his. Those eyes weren't a natural red like his own, he could see they were meant to be blue; that they would be blue if this boy hadn't just lost everything.

"Come on out, you don't have to worry we'll look after you," Kurogane said his hand still extended to the boy.

The boy extended his own hand placing it in Kurogane's. He allowed himself to be pulled out from under the table still holding the body of his twin brother.

"You have to let him go. There's nothing else that can be done for him."

The boy seemed hesitant to let go. Kurogane was beginning to wonder if he would have to praise his hand from his brother's waist. With one last look at the body the boy slowly took his hand from round it and clutched at Kurogane's arm, staining his white sleeve with a red handprint.

With the boy still clinging to him Kurogane went to talk to Fūma.

"Can you handle things here?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course." Fūma replied.

"I'll send another division to relieve you as soon as I get back and I'll send someone for the burakumin (1) to handle the bodies."

Fuuma nodded as Kurogane made his way out of the house. He turned to his men and began to issue orders for them to guard the house and begin questioning the crowd.

Kurogane lifted the boy onto his horse. Though he seemed capable of mounting a horse under normal circumstances Kurogane thought he would just stare at the animal in a dazed way now. He mounted behind him and dug his heels in to get the horse to break it out in a trot.

"What's your name?" Kurogane asked.

"Flourite, Flourite Fai," he replied. (2)

_I know this chapter is very short but I felt that Yūi giving his name as Fai was the right place to end it. I know Kurogane's very OOC in this chapter but he couldn't exactly be his usual self because of the situation. I hope he gets more IC as the story progresses and please tell me if he doesn't so I can try and fix it._

_(1) Burakumin were people that handled unsanitary jobs such burying the dead, slaughtering, pretty much anything to do with death. They were ostracised and to some extent their descendents still are. Strange how samurai could kill people and be praised yet they killed animals and were outcastes. _

_(2) I cut the D from Fai's name because it doesn't fit in with the historical context. _

_I apologise for any mistakes in this or the Prologue. I'm terrible at proof reading my own work because I always see what I think should be there rather than what's actually there. If you've spotted any blatant mistakes let me know and I'll fix them asap. If you'd be interested in betaing this for me, again just let me know. _

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter? _


	3. Page in Training

Shinrōgumi

Page in Training

Fai had fallen asleep on the ride back to headquarters. Kurogane wasn't surprised; the boy had been through hell and must have been exhausted. The horse was only going at a gentle trot so the steady rhythm must have helped lull the blond to sleep.

When they made it back he took Fai to his room. He had Syaoran spread the futon out and left Fai there to sleep under his page's watch. Even though Fai really needed a bath he thought it best to let Fai rest while he could. If he woke the blond now he might not get to sleep again for days. He had seen it happen before and didn't want to see it happen again.

Kurogane left instructions with Syaoran to take Fai to the bath when he woke then went in search of the two people he was looking for. He was lucky that they were both likely to be in Yasha's room.

Sure enough he found Yasha sat in his room with Ashura sprawled in his lap.

"Didn't anybody teach you to knock?" Ashura questioned as Kurogane strode into the room.

"Didn't anyone every teach you to shut up and listen to your superiors?" Kurogane shot back.

Ashura could tell Kurogane was serious by the tone of his voice. He sat up from Yasha's lap to give his full attention. Kurogane explained everything that had happened, ordered Ashura to relieve Fūma and to send a member of his unit to fetch the burakumin.

All traces of joking were gone from Ashura's voice as he replied with a 'yes sir' and left the room to carry out his orders. With Ashura gone Yasha moved to sit by the low table in the room, Kurogane followed and sat opposite him.

"Ryūō fetch some tea," Yasha ordered.

The boy knelt in the corner of the room bowed before leaving to get them some tea.

"The Choshu and Satsuma seem to be getting more organised," Kurogane stated getting straight to business once Ryūō had left the room. "They must have organised that attack we went out to as a diversion so they could attack Flourites."

"So it would seem, they've never used a diversion tactic before. It's possible someone's finally taken some sort of command over them all," Yasha stated.

"Do you think we should we start sending out more patrols yet?" Kurogane questioned.

"It might be too soon for that. Obviously we need to get Sōma and maybe Yuzuriha, if Sōma thinks she's ready to handle it, out more to gather more information."

"I'll agree to that. We should probably have the divisions on alert. Who knows when we'll need them to move out if the Choshu and Satsuma are moving more seriously now?"

Ryūō returned with a tray carrying a teapot and two small mugs. He poured out the tea and knelt to the side of the table.

"Could you find Sōma and tell her to come here as soon as possible," Yasha ordered. Once more Ryūō bowed and left the room to carry out his orders. "What do you intend to do with Flourite's son?"

"That depends on Fai. I told him we'd look after him and if he wants to stay then I'm sure we can find something for him to do here. If not then I'll have to help him find somewhere to live, maybe some sort of job and then he'll have to fend for himself."

"Seishirō's page has just joined the 5th division. Fai could always be trained to replace him, he is only fifteen after all."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I conversed with Flourite."

"So did I."

"About more than matters relating to business?"

"Well no."

"Then it's not surprising is it? Can we get back to the matter at hand, what to do with Fai."

"I'll mention the possibility of being a page to him when he wakes up. He's sleeping in my room now."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It slid open to reveal Sōma knelt in the doorway; she bowed her head to the floor when they both looked at her.

"Come in," Yasha instructed.

"Are the rumours about Flourite true?" Sōma asked.

"They are," Kurogane confirmed. "Only one of his sons, Fai, survived."

"We want you to gather as much information as you can," Yasha instructed, "we think there could be someone organising them."

"And you would like me to do what I can to find out if such a man exists and if he does who he is?"

"That's right. I also want to ask about Yuzuriha's training and how it's progressing."

"It is progressing well. However, I'm not sure she is good enough yet to work this mission alone. She could work alongside me but not alone."

"Have her work with you then," Kurogane instructed.

"If that is all I shall go make preparations."

"That is all."

She bowed to them again and left the room.

"I should check on Fai," Kurogane stated. Yasha nodded at the statement as Kurogane left the room.

Fai woke wondering if it had all been a nightmare. The unfamiliar surroundings and strange face that greeted him seemed to suggest it had been very real. The dry blood on his hands confirmed it.

"I am Syaoran," the boy sat in the corner said. "I'm Yōō Kurogane-kyokuchō's page."

"Who is Yōō Kurogane-kyokuchō?" Fai asked.

"He brought you here." Fai nodded to show he remembered as Syaoran continued. "I can take you to the bath now or if you'd prefer I could fetch some food and tea."

"I'm not hungry but I would like some tea before I have a bath."

Syaoran left at the request. Fai stared at his hands, watched the blood crack as he moved them even the slightest. He could not believe what had happened yet the proof was there before him, on him.

Syaoran soon returned with the tea and poured a cup for him. They sat in silence whilst he drank. Fai was grateful that Syaoran seemed to understand that he didn't want to converse.

Two cups were enough to quench his thirst and Syaoran was soon leading him through the building to the bathhouse. It was outside from the large main building that housed everyone as far as Fai could gather. He saw no other buildings but what looked to be a stable and their destination.

As they arrived Syaoran left him to enter the bathhouse alone and went to start a fire to heat the water. Fai entered the bathhouse to find the small wooden tubs used to wash before getting in the bath lined up on a shelf by the entrance. There was a well just outside the entrance so he took two and filled them up.

He could hear Syaoran blowing hard on the fire as he headed back inside with the two tubs carefully balanced one on top of the other. Towels, flannels and bars of soap were stacked on the next shelf along from the one that held the small washtubs. He stripped off the blood stained clothes, dropping them to the floor not sure what he should do with them and wrapped the towel round his waist.

Fai grabbed one of the bars of soap and a flannel and sat on one of the benches opposite the large bath. He scrubbed himself carefully; the blood had soaked through his clothes to the skin beneath. He was mesmerised by the process watching his skin become clean and the flannel pinker.

From all he could see his body looked clean, he had scrubbed his back as best he could but it was impossible for him to tell if it was clean. The next task was his hair, which would also be another difficult task. Nonetheless he lathered the soap in his hand before rubbing it into his hair.

As he was about to rinse the soap out the door to the bathhouse opened. Fai turned expecting to see Syaoran but was surprised to see the man Syaoran had named as Yōō Kurogane-kyokuchō, the man whom rescued him entering instead. He sat behind Fai on the bench and plucked the bar of soap from his hands.

"I can manage," Fai murmured.

"I'm sure you can, this way is just easier since I can see when you're clean," Kurogane explained.

Fai wasn't sure if he couldn't protest or wouldn't protest. He owed Kurogane a great debt and he had said he would help him. If he angered the commander now that offer of help could be retracted for all Fai knew. He couldn't be alone now he needed that help.

"What do you want to do now?" Kurogane asked as he massaged the soap into Fai's scalp.

"I don't know, I've nowhere to go, no family left," Fai replied trying his best to keep his voice steady and somehow managing to.

"I told you we'd look after you and we will as long as you're willing to earn your keep. If you'd rather not we could help you find an alternative."

"What would I have to do here?" Fai asked as he relaxed into Kurogane's touch. For calloused hands he found them surprisingly gentle.

"You would be a page like Syaoran for one of Shinrōgumi's other commanders."

"So I won't work for you?"

"For a little while whilst you trained you would but once Seishirō returns from the capital you will be his page and serve only him. You can think about it for a while if you like," Kurogane offered as he reached for the bucket filled with clean water.

He poured some of the contents over Fai's head using one hand whilst he used the other to wash the soap out. He repeated the process one more time before standing up, indicating that he had finished. Fai stood too and headed to the bath, dipping his toes in to test the temperature.

The temperature was just right. He turned back to face Kurogane who was nearly at the door.

"I accept your offer."

Kurogane just nodded in response and left, leaving Fai to get in the bath.

Ten minutes might have passed since Fai got in the bath, he couldn't be sure but he soon found himself turning to the sound of the door opening again. This time he did see the boy he had first expected. Syaoran had brought him some clean clothes, black hakama like all the group's members but a plain white kimono to accompany it.

Fai started to get up but Syaoran held out a hand to stall him. "You don't need to get out yet."

"It's fine, I'm done."

Syaoran turned his back to let Fai get dry and dressed with some privacy.

"I'll be training you till Sakurazuka Seishirō-kyokuchō returns. The work's not that difficult to understand but it can get a little tiring. Throughout most of the day we wait on our masters, whatever they want us to do we do, fetching things, people and trips into town on their behalf. We also have cleaning duties throughout the compound but not the stables or kitchen.

"You'll get a small room just off your master's. I imagine for the time being whilst you train under me you'll be sharing my room. It'll be quite cramped but I'm sure we'll manage."

From everything Syaoran had explained Fai understood their duty to be a general dogsbody to the man they served. But it beat living on the streets. Here he would have a roof over his head and three meals a day. It was better than nothing and Fai knew it.

By the time they were finished in the bathhouse it was almost time for the evening meal to be served. Syaoran led Fai back to the main building. However instead of leading him into the building he took him round the veranda to the kitchen's entrance from which a ruckus could be heard.

Syaoran held up his hand to stop Fai before they entered. Fai wasn't sure why Syaoran was stopping them from entering but he soon got an answer when a tall, dark haired figure stepped out the doorway ducking a flying pan.

"Dōmeki-taichō," Syaoran stated as he bowed. Fai bowed too, following Syaoran's lead. "This is Flourite Fai, he'll be Sakurazuka-kyokuckō's new page."

Dōmeki merely nodded in understanding as he started to walk away. Someone else appeared in the doorway, bespectacled and dark haired brandishing a pair of cooking chopsticks above his head.

"I swear I'll stick these somewhere uncomfortable one day," the boy shouted after Dōmeki. The captain paid him no attention and carried on his way.

"Calm down Kimihiro," a blond with glasses said with a hand on the other's shoulders hoping to placate him. He looked up catching sight of Syaoran and Fai. "Who's this then?"

"This is Fai he'll be serving Sakurazuka-kyokuchō when he returns from the capital," Syaoran explained.

"Is that so? Well we'll be seeing more of you around here Fai. We kitchen staff and you pages end up under each others feet half the time."

They all went into the kitchen where introductions were made. The kitchen staff were comprised of the two he had met, Tsukishiro Yukito and Watanuki Kimihiro and two girls, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidōji Tomoyo. He also met Nahga Ryūō, the other page.

The two of them explained the meal procedure to him. Whilst the kitchen staff served the captains and their division members in the mess hall they served their masters in their own rooms. Once those duties were taken care of they were allowed to eat. Then they would carry out the cleaning duties that Syaoran had mentioned earlier.

It all seemed fairly simple to Fai. No doubt tiring as Syaoran had warned it would be but he would be able to cope with it. Even so he decided he would watch Syaoran to be sure he got everything right, if he made the slightest mistake he might end up being thrown out and that was the last thing he wanted.

Fai had been right when he thought the tasks they would be carrying out were simple. Syaoran had set the food before Kurogane, poured tea and then knelt to the side ready to pour more tea whenever the cup emptied. Fai was sure he would be able to carry out these tasks without a problem.

They were now back in the kitchen eating with the kitchen staff and Ryūō. The atmosphere was light and relaxed, completely different from what he had seen of the Shinrōgumi headquarters so far.

He enjoyed seeing Ryūō tease Syaoran about Sakura, watching Yukito trying to calm down Kimihiro over something Dōmeki-taichō had done. They seemed like a family. Having just lost his he felt this was what he needed and more importantly what he wanted.

They were nothing like Kurogane. They were kind and gentle. The commander had been kind and gentle to him but he also seemed stern and Fai knew he could no doubt be ruthless. It wasn't possible for someone to command a group of samurai without being a brilliant warrior and that often required ruthlessness.

Despite that he liked Kurogane; he was almost drawn to him.

After the meal they had all split up to perform their cleaning duties. The kitchen staff remained where they were to clean up after the meal. Their duties now were to clean the mess hall and one of the three training halls. Every night they rotated which one they would clean.

It took them a couple of hours after which they returned to their regular duties of waiting on their master. They had little to do but fetch and serve him sake as he read through several reports.

At his command they laid out his futon. When he was changed in his yukata they dowsed the candles. It was only then that they could retire and prepare for bed themselves. Syaoran had already fetched a second futon and some more yukatas whilst Fai had been in the bath so all they had to do was prepare everything.

It was cramped as Syaoran had said but the two futons managed to fit next to each other in the small room. When their beds were prepared they both retired.

Fai lay in silence for what he guessed was several hours though he had no way of knowing. He had heard Syaoran's breathing even out long ago but sleep still eluded him.

He crept out from the small room careful not to tread on Syaoran in the process and entered Kurogane's much larger room. The commander was sound asleep like Syaoran in the room next door.

Hoping that it would help him sleep Fai carefully lifted back the cover and slipped into bed next to the older man, pressing himself against his back. He felt warm and safe next to the commander and gradually felt himself falling to sleep.

_Time for a name explanation. Kyokuchō means commander and taichō means captain. As for Ryūō's surname it's his name from RG Veda (since Ryūō is his title, Dragon King, in that manga). What people get called throughout this will depend on their relationship. For example most people will refer to Kurogane, Yasha and Seishirō by their surname followed by kyokuchō. But Ashura will often call Yasha by first name because they're close. But Dōmeki and Watanuki will still refer to each other by surname, they may be close but that doesn't mean they like each other half the time :p._

_Essentially I'll be following Japanese conventions where appropriate. If you're not clear on anything (I know I can be incoherent) then feel free to ask and I'll try clear things up._

_Again if you spot a blatant mistake point it out and I'll get it fixed as soon as I can. Also if anyone would like to beta that would be greatly appreciated._

_Please leave a review. Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like, what could be improved etc._

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter?_


	4. Mysterious Man

_Very sorry to have disappeared for so long. I do have several reasons which I'll go into at the end of this chapter._

Shinrōgumi

Mysterious Man

Kurogane had noticed Fai sneak into his futon and curl up beside him. Usually he would not tolerate such behaviour. Young recruits that joined the ranks as soon as they turned fifteen sometimes tried to do the same to either him, one of the other commanders or one of the unit captains. They did it because they missed their homes. As far as Kurogane was concerned it had been their choice to leave and as such they should deal with the consequences of life away from their family because he certainly didn't have time to be a substitute one for them.

Usually he would respond by kicking them out of his futon and ordering them back to their own. But Fai was an exception. The others had made their own choice, Fai had not been given a choice. His family were gone and he was never going to see them again. For once Kurogane had been willing to let it go. Willing to let Fai sleep next to him, at least for one night.

It was early now. The sun was beginning to rise and the kitchen staff were starting their day. It meant that soon everyone would be starting their day, he needed Fai to get back to his futon before Syaoran woke up. He turned over and gently shook the sleeping teen. Slowly Fai's eyes opened, the blue orbs moving around the room in confusion. His eyes locked on Kurogane's as he finally realised where he was.

"I'm sorry Yōō-kyokuchō," Fai mumbled.

"It's ok Fai," Kurogane replied. "But just for this one time. I know everything's changed for you and it must be hard but this is the way things are now. It'll be easier for you if you try and get used to it sooner rather than later."

"Sorry, I used to share a futon with my brother. It felt a little strange sleeping alone. I won't do it again."

"Just get back to your futon before Syaoran wakes up."

Fai nodded as he hurried out from under the covers trying not to trip over them in his haste. He quickly bowed to the commander before retreating to the small room he should have spent the night sleeping in.

–

Fai was careful as he crept back into Syaoran's room. The other page was still asleep but from the stirrings he had heard around the training compound it was only a matter of time before Syaoran would wake up. He lay down in his futon and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. It only felt like a few minutes that he had to keep up his rouse before Syaoran was gently shaking him. Slowly he opened his eyes and stretched out his limbs, feigning having just woke up.

"Did you sleep well?" Syaoran asked as he began getting changed.

"Well enough," Fai replied as he also started to get changed.

"Good, we've got lots to do today. Before we serve breakfast we need to sort out Yōō-kyokuchō's room.

Once they were dressed and had stored their own futons out the way the day's work began. First Kurogane's room needed to be sorted so he could carry out his tasks for the day. The futon needed storing and the small table needed to be brought out into the centre. As they went about the simple procedure Kurogane sat on the veranda.

Fai moved around the room storing bedding silently whilst avoiding looking to the veranda. Kurogane had been right when he had told Fai things had changed and he had adapt to those changes. Last night he had acted without thinking; he had said he wouldn't do it again but the truth was Fai didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. He was going to have to try, Kurogane's tone had made it clear he wouldn't tolerate it happening again.

With the room set out for the day they went to fetch Kurogane's breakfast. As with all meals Kurogane was to be served first then they could eat with the kitchen staff. Even though he was hungry Fai would have to set it aside and hope his stomach didn't start rumbling while Kurogane was eating. Being from a fairly successful merchant family he wasn't used to waiting on others but he was sure a rumbling stomach would be frowned upon.

"Once kyokuchō's had his breakfast we can have ours," Syaoran explained as they walked through the halls. "Then we have the chickens and outside to tend to. If Yōō-kyokuchō wants anything it'll be up to us to go buy it for him."

"Do you often have to buy things for him?"

"Not really, not as often as Ryūō has to buy things for Yasha...well Ashura."

"Why Ashura?"

"He has a sweet tooth so Yasha always sends Ryūō out for sweets for him. You'll get used to hearing Ryūō complain about being more like Ashura's page than Yasha's. It also means we'll be left to do the work alone sometimes but it's not so bad."

They had reached the kitchen where the smells of breakfast greeted them along with the staff making it. Even though it seemed like they all had more than enough work to be focused on they all noticed when the two of them walked into the kitchen without having to look up from their tasks. Fai was taken aback as they were greeted by the kitchen staff who were putting finishing touches to the breakfast and preparing the trays for the two commanders without one of them looking up from their work.

"How do they do that?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"This is our kitchen," Yukito explained. "We know everything that goes on in here."

"That's a little creepy."

"Isn't it," Ryūō agreed as he joined them. "Syaoran doesn't seem to notice but I've always found it a bit strange."

"You don't find it strange that any of the samurai here are aware of their surroundings when in battle do you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really, but their lives could depend on that."

"Well we need to be aware of ours in here or we could easily end up badly burnt or lose a finger. Knives may not be as big as swords or spears but we like to keep them sharp. The kitchen is a dangerous place you know."

"When you put it like that it makes sense," Fai admitted.

"Breakfast is served," Watanuki announced as he set two set trays on the side before going to help Sakura with a small mountain of bowls.

Syaoran and Ryūō each took one of the two trays and the three of them left the kitchen.

"Looking forward to another day of serving and cleaning?" Ryūō asked.

"I guess so," Fai replied.

"You'll get sick of it soon enough, I can't wait till I'm old enough to join a division."

"You want to fight?"

"I grew up here, I like this place and the its people. But the Choshu and Satsuma just come here with their own motives and don't care who gets killed in the process. It's not fair on the people...I want to do what I can."

"Are you the same?"

"I just want to protect the person important to me," Syaoran replied.

"See you soon for breakfast," Ryūō said as he turned off down a different hall.

As they served Kurogane his breakfast Fai couldn't help thinking about what Syaoran and Ryūō had told him. Kurogane had offered him a place in the Shinrougumi for as long as he wanted, he could join a division if he wanted. Everyone seemed to be fighting to protect what was important to them. Would it even be possible for him to join them when the people he wanted to protect were already gone?

"Fai I'd like you to join me this morning rather than working with Syaoran, just for today," Kurogane announced when he had finished his breakfast breaking Fai from his thoughts. Fai responded by nodding his head. "Good, come back here when you've finished your breakfast."

–

As he had been instructed Fai was returning to Kurogane's room now he had finished his breakfast. He felt bad that he was leaving Syaoran and Ryūō to cover his work but Ryūō had told him not to worry about it. The other page had sounded a little jealous and it had seemed to Fai that it was more than him getting the morning off. It made him wonder exactly what Kurogane wanted with him.

He knelt before the shōji (1) and slid it open. He bowed his head to the floor and waited for Kurogane to acknowledge him before he slid into the room and closed the shōji.

"I want you to come with me to training this morning," Kurgoane informed without looking up from the scroll he was looking over.

"Do you want me to train?" Fai asked.

"You're just going to watch."

"But why?"

"Most pages go on to join a division. You'll have to decide for yourself if you want to when the time comes. You should know what will be expected of you so you can make your decision rationally."

Fai followed Kurogane through to the training hall he had spent the previous evening cleaning. Members of different divisions were all lined up running through drills at the instruction of three men that stood before them, who Fai assumed were division captains. He recognised one of them, he had been with Kurogane when the commander had rescued him but Fai didn't know who he was.

"Just sit down out of the way and wait. The warm-up will end soon," Kurogane instructed.

"Yōō-kyokuchō who are those three men? I recognise one of them from the other day."

"They lead the 1st, 3rd and 6th divisions. Sakurazuka Fūma-taichō is the on you recognise, he's the younger brother of Sakurazuka-kyokuchō and captain of the 1st division. Sumeragi Kamui-taichō leads the 3rd division and Kinomoto Tōya is captain of the 6th; he's the older brother of Sakura from the kitchen."

Kurogane stood next to where Fai knelt in one corner of the training hall. They waited in silence for the warm-up to end. With it over the division members paired up against each other and began to spar. Most stood round the edges whilst two pairs fought in the centre of the room, waiting their turn to have a match. Once the sparring had begun Kurogane moved away from Fai to stand with the captains; the four of them discussing the fights they were watching.

Occasionally one of the four would step into a match to spar with one of the fighters. It was clear to Fai the difference in skill between them even though it was obvious they were all holding back. It wasn't till the end of the training session that he had the chance to see how vast the difference was between them was when Kurogane and Kamui stepped forward together and everyone cleared the sparring area.

The two of them stood facing each other, bokens (2) at the ready neither moving a muscle. To Fai it seemed like everyone in the training hall was holding their breath waiting for one of them to make the first move for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly Kamui moved first, a blow aimed for Kurogane's throat. The commander reacted quickly, moving only slightly so he was still in range to counter the captain. His boken aiming to cut Kamui in half if it were a real katana. The captain leapt to avoid the attack, twisting his body his body in mid-air.

As he landed Kurogane swung again making Kamui leap back. When Kurogane swung again Kamui parried the blow with his boken, the sound of the two wooden swords reverberating round the hall like thunder.

The two continued to trade blows with them either blocking their opponents attack or avoiding the attack seemingly at the last second. When they leapt apart from another clashing of boken the two of them stood facing each other just as they had at the start of the match. From where he was knelt Fai couldn't see Kamui but he swore he saw Kurogane close his eyes. Before he knew it they were both rushing forward. Their bokens passed by each other and came to a stop by each other's throats.

When the two moved apart Fai couldn't resist running over. He had never seen anyone fight like the two of them had.

"Kurogane that was incredible!" Fai exclaimed.

Kurogane just glared at him. "I'm a commander."

"Sorry Yōō-kyokuchō. You were amazing too Sumeragi-taichō."

"That is what it means to join a division. Every member of a division strives to fight like that so they can defeat the opponent before them. Many will probably never reach our level but they have to keep trying."

"But why do I need to know this now? It'll be a few years before I could even join a division."

"Syaoran and Ryūō have already made their choice so we can train them when there is some spare time. The sooner you start to train the better you'll become."

"I don't know if I want to join a division."

"You don't have to know yet. This is just to show you what we expect so you don't make a choice without all the facts."

"I'll think about it."

"Kurogane-kyokuchō, Ashura-taichō and I need to talk to you," Fūma informed the commander.

"Not now," Kurogane replied as he glanced at Fai. "Come see me in my room this evening."

–

His evening meal had been served and the two pages had left for their meal and to clean the training hall. Now Kurogane was waiting for Ashura and Fūma to report what they had found out about the Fluorite muder. He hadn't wanted to hear it from Fūma after training because Fai had been there. It was better that he hear it first.

He didn't have to wait long as he soon saw them both knelt outside his room with the shōji open a fraction waiting for him to acknowledge them. They entered as soon as he motioned for them to do so and took seats opposite him at the table.

"So...what did you find out?" Kurogane asked.

"Same as usual," Fūma replied with a sigh. "Not much."

"No doubt plenty of people know more than they're letting on," Ashura added. "But everyone's scared. No one wants to be targeted next for not keeping their mouth shut."

"Most people said they saw a group of samurai head towards the Fluorite house. So to avoid trouble they all returned to their homes. They heard a commotion but did nothing to find out what the commotion was or try to stop it. Like I said, same as usual."

Kurogane sighed. It was always like this. He could understand that these people just wanted to live their lives but sometimes that meant taking a stand. But few people were willing to fight to protect themselves. He wouldn't mind if they would just cooperate with them at times like this but people were becoming more reluctant to even talk. It frustrated him to no end because he was putting his life on the line to help them and they weren't willing to help themselves half the time.

"One person did have something else to add," Ashura said intruding on Kurogane's thoughts. "Apparently there was one man who headed to the house after the commotion had started."

"What did he look like?" Kurogane asked.

"Claimed he never saw the man's face. Just said he had short dark hair and was wearing a black yukata with a long sword."

"Not much to go on."

"No," Fūma agreed. "But whoever he is he must be important. Minions don't get to turn up late."

"We need to see what Sōma can turn up in her investigations to see if she can shed any light on who he might be."

"She should focus on the long sword," Ashura added. "It's the only thing that might shed a clue. Only you and Yasha use a long sword here so it's not really a common weapon."

"I'll make sure she gets the relevant information. Is that everything?"

"There's one more thing," Fūma added. "The Fluorites will be cremated tomorrow afternoon at 2 o'clock." (3)

"Thank you, I'll let Fai know. That'll be all."

They both nodded in response and with the conversation over left. It was a good thing as Syaoran and Fai returned soon after. Fai had a right to know what happened and it wasn't that Kurogane was trying to keep the truth from him, he just thought they should know something definite first.

There was no point in telling him what they knew when they didn't have all the facts. It would probably just send him out of his mind trying to figure out the missing pieces. He would tell Fai everything, as soon as they knew it. There was, however, one thing he needed to know.

"Syaoran, give me a moment alone with Fai," Kurogane commanded. The page nodded and retreated to his small room.

"What's wrong Yōō-kyokuchō?" Fai asked.

"Your family is going to be cremated tomorrow afternoon."

"Is it ok if I go?"

"Of course."

"Will you come with me?"

Kurogane just nodded.

_(1) A sh__ō__ji is a traditional Japanese door or room divider made from a wooden frame and paper._

_(2) A boken is a wooden sword used for training._

_(3) I have no idea about time keeping methods in Tokugawa Japan. I tried to research it and managed to find a journal article that says clocks were developed along Japanese lines from late 18th – early 19th century but I can't read the entire article because I don't have access to the journal site anymore now I'm not a student. So I've just gone with regular time keeping._

_I tried to recreate the Kurogane and Kamui fight but I'm not so good at fight scenes. Also Kamui throwing Kurogane around a training hall didn't seem appropriate considering Kurogane is a commander and Kamui a captain, Kurogane should kick more ass and not be tossed into walls._

_So as for my long absence. When I went into my final year of uni I was more focused on that and only managed to write about 2 chapters before my 15,000 dissertation made it nearly impossible for me to continue fic writing. Then I found out my grandma had terminal lung cancer and had to deal with that and keep up with my uni work so fic writing went completely out the window. As a result of that my sister moved her wedding forward 2 years cos grandma had been given between 2-8 months depending on if she was well enough to have treatment. Unfortunately she passed away the day I handed my dissertation in, which was just over a month before the wedding. But we kept the early date since lots of stuff had been paid for, so we were dealing with rushed wedding preparations. In the end that was a really great day, I randomly met my childhood hero cos he was staying at the hotel we had the wedding at and caught up with family and friends and got very, very drunk. Then there was my graduation. Since then I've been desperately job/house hunting, which is a task made a bit more difficult because I'm not in the city where I'm looking for a job/house. But we've got the house sorted, now I just need a job. Oh and whilst most of this was going on I started to see a guy who ended up screwing me over (like they always do) so I was a tiny bit heartbroken for a bit. So that's why I haven't been writing for a while. I feel like things are calming down now so I'm back to writing._


End file.
